SM081: A Young Royal Flame Ignites!
is the 38th episode of Pokémon the Series: Sun & Moon - Ultra Adventures. Synopsis The Masked Royal is a participant in the Battle Royale, which is extremely popular in Alola, and after Ash gets really worked up over seeing him on TV, he goes to watch one of his matches together with Professor Kukui and the others. However, during the match, Ash and his friends finds out that Viren somehow got released from his prison, and gets so annoyed that Viren will use his dirty tactics while hiring his new underling as Masked Royal's opponent, leading Ash to decide to enter the ring himself alongside his Torracat. Episode Plot At the Battle Royale dome, the Masked Royal and his Incineroar face Mr. Electric and Electivire, with Team Rocket acting as hosts. Incineroar uses Cross Chop, pushing Electivire to its knees. Ash and Professor Burnet, in the house, watch this match and cheer for the Masked Royal. However, Mr. Electric grabs Incineroar's leg, which displeases the two. Ash asks about Mr. Electric, whom Rotom describes as the member of the Revengers. Sophocles, who watches the match with his father, states Revengers always break the rules for their favor. Mimo and Kiawe watch at the farm, and the latter comments due to their dark nature, Kiawe rather supports the opponent, Masked Royal. Lillie at her mansion with Hobbes, cheers for Incineroar and Masked Royal. On a closer look, she notices Lana and Mallow among the audience. Ash and Burnet notice this, too, as Ash realizes they were lucky enough to get the tickets. Electivire creeps upon Incineroar, who senses this. Thus, Incineroar releases itself from Mr. Electric's grasp and slams Electivire away. Incineroar goes to use Throat Chop, but gets attacked by someone else. A Magmortar has joined the fight, owned by Mad Magmar. Due to breaking the rules, Mr. Electric and Mad Magmar are disqualified. Rotom explains to Ash that since Magmortar joined a fight it did not have a right to join in, Electivire lost the match by default. Ash is not pleased, believing Masked Royal and Incineroar are not pleased by winning like that. Mad Magmar challenges the Masked Royal in a Single Battle, betting the title of the strongest fighter of the dome on the line. Team Rocket are impressed by the shamelessness of the guy to barge in and challenge his opponent like that. The Masked Royal accepts the battle, declaring the date to be tomorrow, as his Incineroar roars out. Ash is hyped, and Burnet declares they will watch the battle in the dome. The Masked Royal removes his mask, telling as Professor Kukui to Incineroar they have to be there tomorrow. Kukui returns home, where he meets Ash, Burnet and the Pokémon making poses of Masked Royal. Kukui repeats the pose, and Burnet remarks he made a really good pose, suspecting he trains doing that in secret. Burnet declares they will all go to the Battle Royal Dome to watch the fight, and Ash will come with his classmates. Kukui nervously laughs, wondering about this predicament. The next day, Ash, Professor Kukui and Burnet meet up with the class at the Battle Royal Dome. Inside, the heroes share their enthusiasm, as Lana believes the Masked Royal will win, while Sophocles puts his mask on. During the match, a Poliwrath uses Hydro Pump, a Machamp uses Bullet Punch, a Primarina uses Sparkling Aria and a Decidueye uses Spirit Shackle. The Pokémon's moves clash, which amazes the audience. The class is thrilled, but Ash notices Professor Kukui is gone, who is sneaking away. Ash notices him, who explains he has some quick shopping to do and will return, before running off. As he runs, Kukui hears the main event is about the start and hurries up to get himself dressed up. Kukui, as Masked Royal, runs to the stage with Incineroar and manages to arrive on time to battle the Mad Magmar. Suddenly, the lights turn off for a moment; once they are back on, Incineroar is surrounded by more Pokémon that attack it all at once. Incineroar is injured, while Masked Royal is surrounded by the Revengers. The heroes disapprove of this action, but Ash's Torracat dashes down. To stop the injustice, Torracat attacks Magmortar, thus preventing Incineroar from being defeated. Despite the intrusion, the audience is amused. Team Rocket notices the twerp, and in the distraction, Incineroar hits the Pokémon that surrounded it away. Mad Magmar is furious at the intrusion, but Masked Royal reminds Mad Magmar that Torracat's interference wouldn't have happened if he and the Revengers never broke the rules in the first place. Then, Mr. Electric and his Electivire join in and Jessie comments that it's like a tag team match. A voice says that sounds interesting as a golden car enters the stadium, from which Viren appears. Viren introduces himself, explaining he was the one backing the Revengers. He admits he wants the Revengers to be the champions, so he can buy off the Battle Royal Dome. The Masked Royal and Ash speak against his plan, but Viren isn't deterred and challenges Masked Royal and Ash to a revenge match since Magmortar was humiliated by the latter's Torracat. Masked Royal asks Ash and Torracat if they will help him, and they both pledge their support. Masked Royal smiles and accepts the challenge. Before the battle starts, Masked Royal gives Ash another colorful mask, declaring the latter as Ash Royal, which amazes him. Team Rocket announces the arrival of Revengers, as well as Double Royals - Ash Royal and Masked Royal, who make a pose. Kiawe is amazed by Ash's look, and while Sophocles is jealous, Lana plans on becoming Lana Royal. Burnet, however, wonders where Kukui has gone to. With the bell ringing, the fight starts. Magmortar launches Flamethrower, which is countered by Incineroar's Cross Chop. Both sides exchange blows with Karate Chop and Throat Chop. Ash Royal has Torracat tag Incineroar, swapping it in battle. Mad Magmar is angry at Torracat for attacking Magmortar earlier, but Ash Royal reminds him that it's because they unfairly attacked Incineroar. Mad Magmar commands a Feint Attack, during which Magmortar walks around on its toes while appearing to be distracted, catching Torracat off guard, which allows Magmortar to land an easy hit. Next, Magmortar spins and flings Torracat away, who softly lands down. Torracat goes to retaliate with Scratch, but Poliwrath grabs its leg from the stage. Per Mad Magmar's request, Magmortar swaps itself with Electivire. The latter crashes into Torracat with Wild Charge, hitting it. Electivire attacks with Low Kick, but Torracat evades that attack and swaps with Incineroar. Before getting attacked by Thunder Punch, Incineroar uses Bulk Up, which excites Lana to see such muscles. Incineroar withstands the attack and repels another Thunder Punch with Darkest Lariat. This time, both Alolan Muk and Poliwrath grab Incineroar's legs. Kiawe and Lana are displeased, and head down to have Popplio use Aqua Jet and Marowak to use Iron Head. With both Muk and Poliwrath out, Incineroar is freed. Viren is displeased, while Burnet tells Kiawe and Lana this match should be left to the Double Royals. Masked Royal admits this has moved him, for even if the enemy plays dirty, he'll still defeat them in a fair match, which excites Burnet and Kiawe. Like the previous time, Incineroar's Darkest Lariat blocks Electivire's Thunder Punch. Both sides swap: Torracat uses Fire Fang against Magmortar's Fire Punch. Torracat leaps and executes the move, pushing Magmortar away. Torracat gets hit by Karate Chop, who jumps and deals a blow to Magmortar. Masked Royal notes Torracat has just used Revenge, a move it just learned. Magmortar falls down, so Electivire jumps in to use Thunder Punch on Torracat. Torracat, in retaliation, uses Revenge, which defeats Electivire, too. Viren is frustrated and has the rest of the Revengers join the fight. Torracat swaps with Incineroar, who receives Z-Power from Masked Royal's Z-Ring to use Malicious Moonsault. Incineroar crashes into its enemies, defeating them with one blow, and wins the battle with Torracat. As everyone cheers, Viren declares he is not over yet, and sends in Pangoro. Masked Royal is frustrated and refuses to let the likes of Viren and the Revengers have their way anymore. With Torracat's Flame Charge and Incineroar's Darkest Lariat, Pangoro is easily sent flying back towards Viren, KO'ing both of them. Double Royals make a pose and exclaim "Enjoy!" Lillie is moved, declaring that she'll participate in the Battle Royal, too, much to Mallow's surprise. Ash takes the mask off and asks of Masked Royal to have a rematch with Torracat versus Incineroar. Masked Royal accepts that, claiming that will be a great match one day, and shake hands in confirmation. And then, Masked Royal and Incineroar run off in a hurry. Later, Professor Kukui, labored by all the running, returns with supplies. However, he gets scolded by Burnet for being late and missing the match. Next day at Kukui's house during breakfast, Kukui comments on how great Torracat's Revenge was. Ash agrees, but Burnet is suspicious how Kukui knows this considering he was "absent" during the match. Kukui quickly claims that he saw it from the TV at the store and Burnet believes him. Kukui sighs in relief that he managed to keep his identity secret. Debuts Characters *Mad Magmar *Mr. Electric *Revengers Pokémon *Alolan Golem Trivia *"Who's That Pokémon?:" Magmortar (JP; US) *When the Masked Royal team up with Ash as tag team partners, they reference the real-life professional wrestling tag team in WWE called The Lucha Dragons which consists of both Sin Cara and Kalisto. *The Poké Question segment hosted by Professor Burnet asks who tag teams with the Masked Royal in this episode. The correct answer is the blue answer, Ash. The other answers are Kiawe (red), Mallow (green), and Sophocles (yellow). **This segment was not shown in the original broadcast. Instead, a special event of the 21st movie was shown. *Starting in this episode, Emily Cramer replaces Kate Bristol as the voice of Sophocles' Togedemaru. Bristol left the series due to the birth of her first child. *This is the first appearance of Passimian in the dub, as the episode it originally debuted in was banned outside of Japan. Gallery Incineroar battles Mr. Electric's Electivire SM081 2.png Lillie and Hobbes watch the match SM081 3.png Mr. Electric cheats to gain the advantage SM081 4.png Incineroar gets sneak-attacked SM081 5.png Burnet and Ash do the "Enjoy!" pose SM081 6.png Kukui realizes he is in deep trouble SM081 7.png Sophocles puts his mask on once more SM081 8.png Ash notices Kukui leaving SM081 9.png Masked Royal and Incineroar dash away to reach the ring in time SM081 10.png Incineroar is surrounded by four opponents at once SM081 11.png Torracat battles Magmortar to even the odds SM081 12.png Masked Royal gives Ash a mask to fight together SM081 13.png Masked Ash and Masked Royal enter a tag-team battle SM081 14.png Incineroar and Magmortar exchange blows SM081 15.png Torracat tags Incineroar SM081 16.png Magmortar holds Torracat SM081 17.png Torracat is waved around SM081 18.png Torracat evades Electivire's attack SM081 19.png Poliwhirl and Muk hold Incineroar to gain an unfair advantage SM081 20.png Torracat unleashes Revenge against Electivire's Thunder Punch SM081 21.png Torracat takes Magmortar down SM081 22.png Incineroar is powered up for a Z-Move SM081 23.png Incineroar and Torracat make a combination attack on Pangoro SM081 24.png Viren is defeated SM081 25.png Ash thanks Masked Royal for the great match SM081 26.png Burnet is dipleased that Kukui missed Masked Royal's match }} Category:Pokémon the Series: Sun & Moon - Ultra Adventures Episodes Category:Episodes written by Shōji Yonemura Category:Episodes directed by Masahiro Sekino Category:Episodes directed by Makoto Nakata Category:Episodes animated by Noriko Ito Category:Episodes featuring Ultra Beasts Category:Episodes focusing on Ash Category:Episodes featuring a main character's Pokémon learning a new move